


Misunderstandings

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, False Accusations, Fic February, Fluff, Friendship, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Mistakes, a bit - Freeform, a tad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>combined 2 prompts</p><p>1) Ian goes to cheer mandy up<br/>2) Mickey thinks Ian's cheating again but finds out he's mistaken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

Ian wakes up to an empty bed and his phone buzzing like crazy. He answers it his voice raspy “Hello?”

"Ian? Shit did I wake you?"

His head still hazy with sleep it takes him awhile to figure out who’s on the other line. 

"Mandy? Uh no no you didn’t wake me. What’s up?" He rubs his eyes. 

"Shit I did wake you didn’t I? Fuck forget you can go back to sleep." 

"No no I’m up. Is something wrong?"

Mandy laughs softly on the other line. “No not really. Just a little…down I guess. I was wondering if my best friend was available to hang out with me for a little bit.” 

Ian smiles. “Sure. I’m available all day.” 

"You sure? You have work tonight?"

"Nah I took a few days off. Trying to help Mickey with some stuff."

"Oh well if you have shit to do with my brother I don’t want to keep you." 

Ian scoffs. “Mandy stop. I’m coming over. Want me to get a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a movie from redbox?”

"Ian Gallagher, you know the way to my heart."

Ian laughs as he gets up and opens his drawers from some clean clothes. “Well you were my girlfriend.”

Mandy laughs. “Speaking of girlfriend/boyfriend you uhh ..mind not telling your boyfriend about this?”

Ian pulls a t-shirt over his head and then puts the phone back to his ear. “What? Mickey?”

"Haha you got another boyfriend? Yeah Mickey. I don’t want him to worry and come busting here guns blazing for no reason."

Ever since Mandy moved back from Indiana and into her own place Mickey has gotten extra protective of her. He used to go over to her place every day til she threatened to call the cops if he kept showing up. It had been said lightly but Mickey stayed away just in case. She has since moved into another apartment complex, a slightly nicer one that Ian helped put the down-payment on. 

"Sure. I’ll uhh make something up." Ian says. 

"Okay," Mandy says. "Thanks, Ian."

"No problem."

"Oh and Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"Get chocolate sprinkles?"

Ian laughs. “Of course. Can’t have mint chocolate chip ice cream without chocolate sprinkles” 

"Of course not it brings out the flavor of the chocolate chips already in the ice cream."

"Alright Mandy. See you in a few minutes."

"Yeah. Hopefully my shithead brother won’t ask you a million questions."

"I think he said he was helping Kev at the Alibi this morning. Get ready for some tropical night or something I don’t know. Don’t even think he’s home."

"Oh okay good then. I’ll see you in few."

"See you in a few."

They hang up and Ian pockets his phone and grabs his keys off the night stand. He heads out of the room, grabbing his shoes on the way out. 

Ian quickly pulls on his shoes as he starts heading to the door. 

"Eyy" Ian hears Mickey call out from the kitchen.  _Shit._ Ian turns back as Mickey walks over to him. 

"Hey, morning." He smiles. "Thought you were at the Alibi." 

Mickey shakes his head. “Nah. Kev doesn’t need me til like 2 or something.”

"Oh okay." Ian looks towards the door as Mickey takes in the fact that Ian’s already dressed despite just waking up.

"Where are you off to? Thought you weren’t working til Saturday or something."

"Yeah I’m not. I just have a thing to run."

"A thing?"

"Yeah an errand." He walks over to Mickey and kisses him on the cheek before he starts walking to the door again. 

"Hey hey hold on. Errand for what?"

"What?"

"We don’t need shit. What are you running an errand for?"

Ian turns back to him. This was going to be harder than he thought. “Just a friend, Mick relax. I’ll be back later.”

"Yeah yeah friend."

"What?"

"Nothing. Tell your boyfriend I said hey."

"What’s with you?"

"Just don’t like being lied to is all."

"I’m not lying to you."

"Then why can’t you tell me who this friend is?"

"Because they asked me to keep it quiet."

Mickey nods, glaring at Ian. “How convenient.” 

Ian shake his head and whispers a “whatever” as he puts his hand on the doorknob. “I’ll see you later.” He didn’t really care to debate with Mickey right now. He’ll explain later. 

"Yeah fuck you will." Mickey says loud enough for Ian to hear before he closes the door behind him. 

"Fuck’s that about?" Iggy comes out of one of the now spare bedrooms. 

Mickey sits down on the couch, wiping his face with his hand. 

"I think he’s fucking cheating on me."

"Who Ian?"

"Nah fuckhead. My other boyfriend." 

"You got another boyfriend-" Iggy laughs. 

Mickey glares at him. 

"So you gonna do something about it or just sit here?" Iggy asks. 

Mickey looks at him quizzically then back down. “What’re you thinking?”

Iggy shrugs. “Just a small beating. Let the other asshole know whose ass that is.”

"Other way around but…"

"Come on I’ll get Tony and Colin."

"Yeah yeah. Let’s just see if he’s actually fucking cheating first before we go bashing some random dude’s head in alright?"

"okay bro. Whatever you want."

Mickey sighs and gets up. “Come on.” He walks towards the door. “Bring the bat just in case.” 

Iggy does as he’s told and follows his brother out the door. Ian couldn’t have gotten far so they take the car to catch up to him. 

They manage to find him and park when Ian goes into a convenience store. 

Colin happens to be nearby so he meets his brothers there, getting an update on what’s happening via texts from Iggy. 

"What’s he going in there for?" Colin asks. 

"Fuck I don’t know. Buy some condoms maybe." Mickey answers. 

"Well at least he’s being safe." Colin jokes. He gets a look from Mickey that silences him real quick. When Ian leaves the store they decide to take to walking to survey the streets a bit better and make it a less obvious way to follow Ian. They make it to an appartment complex and Mickey’s anger gets the best of him. He sees Ian disapear behind a door and he grabs the bat out of Iggy’s grasp and quickly climbs up the stairs they watched Ian go up a few minutes ago. 

Iggy and Colin follow closely behind. “Hey I thought you were going to wait, Mick?”

"Yeah what are you doing? What’s the plan here?"

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" They approach the door, Mickey’s fists clench as he raises one of them to bang on the door, loudly. 

The booming of the door echos through the apartment. 

"Who the fuck’s that?" Mandy asks. Ian shrugs. 

"You want me to answer it?"

"No. Just wait. It continues I’ll call the fucking landord or something."

"Okay…" Ian sits down next to Mandy after grabbing 2 spoons out of the utensil drawer in the kitchen. They turn on the movie and press play. Then the banging is heard again. 

"What the fuck?" Mandy says, pausing the movie. 

"Open the fucking door." Bang. Bang.

"Who is that?" Ian gets up off the couch and walks towards the door. 

"I know you’re in there you piece of shit open the fucking door or I’m breaking it down." 

Ian looks through the peep hole. “Oh fuck.”

"What?" Mandy asks getting up. "Who is it?" She’s behind Ian now. 

"It’s your fucking brothers."

"Mickey?"

Ian nods. “And looks like Colin and Iggy too.” 

"Jesus." Mandy starts laughing and nods to the door. "Open it." She says. She leaves to go into the kitchen as Ian does as she tells him. 

Ian opens the door to a furious Mickey. 

"You follow me here?" Ian ask. 

"Fuck you." Mickey moves past him. "Where is he?"

"Where’s who?" Ian asks, crossing his arms. Really not wanting to have time for Mickey’s shit. 

"Don’t give me where’s who. The fucking guy you’re fucking behind my back." 

"Ian you forgot the sprinkles asshole." Mandy says coming out of the kitchen. "Mickey?" 

Mickey looks at his sister his anger lowering into surprise and then an ‘oh shit’ look.

He looks at his sister. “Mandy? But you” He looks back at Ian “…oh shit.” 

"Yeah oh shit." Ian says walking away from his boyfriend and his brothers. Mickey hands Iggy the bat back. "Now if you don’t fucking mind I promise my best friend a movie day." 

Mickey lowers his gaze. “Yeah, sure.” He motions for Iggy and Colin to get out as Ian walks behind him. 

"We’re talking about this when I get home." Ian declares and Mickey nods in agreement. Ian closes the door behind him. 

"Fuck." Ian says back to the door now. 

Mandy frowns. “Looks like you’re gonna need this day more than I do.”  

Ian sighs as he sits back down next to Mandy.

 

Later Ian returns home and Mickey comes out of their room upon hearing the door opening. Ian notices him and shakes his head sadly. 

He walks towards the kitchen and Mickey follows taking a seat at the table. 

"We gonna talk about earlier?" Ian asks. 

Mickey looks at him sadly. “Sorry…”

"Yeah." He says believing it but not taking it. He goes into the fridge to get a beer. "You want to explain?" He says opening his drink. 

Mickey sighs heavily. “It’s just…ever since. I just- I’m sorry alright? Fuck. I’m sorry. I never should’ve assumed.”

"You’re right. You shouldn’t have." He runs his hands through his hair and takes a seat next to Mickey. "I thought you were over that shit?" Ian asks, no longer as angry.

"Yeah…It’s just some fucking times I’m like ‘why the fuck’s he with me anyway. He can get better. He can do better’ So part of me figures you do. I guess…"

"I can’t." Ian says. "Get anyone better I mean." 

Mickey laughs sarcastically. “Sure.” 

"Mickey come on. You did so much for me. You really think anyone would do that?" 

Mickey shrugs. 

"I don’t want to get anyone else but you Mickey." Ian admits. 

Mickey looks at Ian and smiles sheepishly. 

Ian grins. “Come here.” He pulls Mickey into him and kisses him on the head. “Doesn’t mean I’m not going to punish you for acting like a jackass today.” 

Mickey laughs. “What’re you gonna do tough guy.” 

Ian grins slyly. “Oh I’ll think of something.” 


End file.
